


Excited to Come Second (Determined to Come Last)

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: porn countdown to the 2015/2016 nhl season [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Locker Room, M/M, hockey gear, sidney crosby doesn't want his jersey washed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sid had a thing about hockey, Zhenya had a thing about Sid having a thing about hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excited to Come Second (Determined to Come Last)

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of my porn countdown to the new hockey season.
> 
> thanks to the welcometothesinbin collective for their suggestions and audiencing.

It didn't take too many practices and games with the Penguins for Zhenya to realize that when people (well, Talbo) called Sidney hockeysexual it wasn't another way of calling him a hockeybot, but that Sid genuinely seemed to have a _thing_ about hockey. 

One night after a win, they were alone in the room, Sid still slumped in his stall, in everything but his hockey pants, hockey garters dangling from beneath his jersey. He was smiling at nothing; Zhenya kind of wanted Sid to be smiling at him.

Zhenya drifted closer, until he could see that Sidney's eyes were dilated, the green-gold iris just a narrow ring. His neck was flushed, his breathing was fast. "Sid," Zhenya said. He'd meant it as a question, but it came out rough and strained, his own breathing picking up.

Sid's smile went more crooked as it widened. It felt like a physical force when he met Zhenya's eyes, and he found himself pulled even closer, until he was standing over Sid.

"Geno! You were so great tonight. One from me for you, and one from you for me." Sid had to tip his head back to address Zhenya, and he couldn't help reaching out to pet Sidney's sweaty hair.

"Yes." If Sid had a thing about hockey, Zhenya had a thing about Sid having a thing about hockey.

Zhenya dropped to his knees between Sid's spread thighs, relishing the feeling of Sidney pressing against his ribs tightly enough to make his breath catch.

He could see Sid was hard in his under armor, and probably had been since the game, judging by the size of the wet patch. He ran a hand up Sid's thigh to his hip. "One for you," and he squeezed Sid's cock through his leggings, "From me."

Sidney swallowed audibly, and the flush spread up to his face. "Geno." He put a shaky hand on Zhenya's shoulder, his palm pressing down onto the shell of the shoulder pad. 

Zhenya rubbed his face along Sid's cock, pressing it into his cheek, breathing in the smell of precome and Sid and hockey. Sid whined, Zhenya smiled and placed a kiss on the cock head. He took mercy, peeling the waist of the leggings down until Sid's cock came free.

His throat felt empty, his lips were tingling, so he didn't take his time getting Sid's cock into his mouth. Sid bucked his hips even as he was stuttering out sorrys, but the abruptness of Sid in the back of his throat made Zhenya's cock harder; he was going to have his own wet patch once it was his turn.

When he put his hands on Sid's hips to pull him closer, deeper into his throat, his fingers got caught in the garters. He moaned around Sid's cock, encouraged Sid to fuck his mouth. He sucked as he pulled back, stopping at the head. Sid had one hand pressing into the crown of Zhenya's hair, and the other was probably damaging his shoulder pad. Sid came as Zhenya pulled off. He closed his eyes and licked under the head, dragged his lips along the shaft as come landed on his lips and cheeks, dripped down his neck. 

Sid was dragging his up, frantically licking his cheek, and his nick, coming to nip at his bottom lip. The hand on Zhenya's shoulder went to his waist, pulling him until Zhenya couldn't stay on his knees, was practically crawling into Sid's lap.

It felt crowded, two sets of chest protectors between them, but he felt surrounded by the smell of sex and hockey. Sid was saying his name in between each kiss. Zhenya couldn't catch his breath. His dick ached, but Sid's desperation was seductive. Every heaving breath pushed their pads together; Zhenya's elbow protector pressed into the top of Sid's shoulder pad.

He sucked on Sid's tongue, but Sid was pulling away. "Geno, Geno, you have to get this off," Sid said, struggling with the chest protector.

"Get _you_ off," he grumbled, trying to kiss Sid again.

"One for you from me," Sid mumbled back, breaking the kiss again. "And now one from me for you, so help me get this off." Sid pulled on the back of the chest protector.

"Thought you like," Zhenya said, trying to avoid Sidney's gaze. Wasn't this the point of what they were doing? 

"What? Of course I liked it. Now we need to get this stuff out of the way so you can fuck me," he said, and then basically just stood up under Zhenya, still holding onto Zhenya's thighs.

It took Zhenya a moment to reorient as Sid let him down onto his feet. Sid was so close, pressing in and up, kissing him more sweetly this time. "C'mon, I want to feel you on top of me."

He wasn't sure his brain had fully come on line again, or if he really understood the progression of events, but Zhenya definitely wanted _that_. So he stepped back to scramble out of his remaining gear, and when he looked back up, Sid was standing at the centre of a heap of his own gear. Zhenya kicked his gear toward Sid's, making a little nest of pads, jerseys and hockey socks.

"Want fuck here?" Zhenya asked, kissing Sid.

"Doesn't matter," Sid managed, face pressed into Zhenya's neck, throat, collarbone, until teeth were nipping at his pec. "Just as long as you fuck me." Sid reached between them and took Zhenya's dick into his hand and slid the foreskin up and down once. He awkwardly lowered Sid onto their gear.

"I think there's lube in my bag." Sid groped his hand toward his stall until he found his bag and started riffling through it, but he didn't stop his efforts to leave a hickey.

"Sid," Zhenya tried, because this wasn't quite how he thought things were going to unfold and a part of him wanted to clear that up, to be sure he understood what they were doing, more than he wanted to fuck Sid's amazing hockey ass. "You like hockey."

This got Sid to stop his work on Zhenya's chest and stilled his hand where it was still trying to find the lube. Sid squinted at him, or at least Zhenya thought he did, since he wasn't really meeting Sid's eyes.

"Yes? Like, I'm a professional hockey player who could probably describe hockey as also my hobby?" Sid paused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hockey ... sexy, for you?" Zhenya tried. Actually saying "hockeysexual" to Sidney's face seemed like it would be weird.

"I guess? Sometimes good hockey gets me going, and endorphins are always ... wait, is that what you think this is about?" Sid's tone made Zhenya look up. He didn't look spacey and happy anymore, or like he'd just had an orgasm, he looked worried. 

Zhenya clenched his jaw. Why had he brought this up? He could be fucking Sid right now, could have him on the way to another orgasm probably, instead of talking about his feelings. "Think Sid seem happy after game, like when Sid happy." 

"Happy about hockey?"

Zhenya shrugged. Sid was a happy guy, enthusiastic about lots of stuff, but not like he was about hockey.

Sid touched the side of Zhenya's face, his thumb moving across his cheekbone. "Geno," and while he didn't look the way he had earlier, he seemed less worried. Zhenya wished he felt less worried, more sure what Sid was going to say.

"I'm happy about _you_ , I find _you_ ," and in the midst of all the weird sensations happening in Zhenya's chest, laughter was bubbling up because Sid, who had just been demanding Zhenya fuck him, was _blushing_ as he said, "sexy." 

"Oh," Zhenya laughed, and maybe it was the relief, maybe it that Sid was still blushing, but he couldn't stop laughing as he left fluttering kisses all over Sid's face. This was ... something that actually maybe kind of made sense. "Sid, I'm, you too --" but Sid was kissing him again, and Zhenya could feel Sid's smile against his own. And apparently Sid had found the lube because he was spilling it all over Zhenya's back as he slicked up his fingers.

"I'm not do?" he asked between kisses, but Sid had already squirmed his arm between them and was prepping himself.

"You'll take forever," Sid said quickly, and then sucked on Zhenya's tongue, clearly to head off his totally reasonable objection to this slander.

Zhenya took this opportunity to explore Sid's mouth thoroughly, and when he was done Sid was pulling his knee up, pressing a heel into Zhenya's lower back. Sid slicked his cock and lined him up to his own hole. Before Zhenya had to close his eyes and focus on not coming yet, he saw Sid's frown of concentration. 

"Geno, Geno, Geno," Sid was saying in his ear. His elbows were pressed weirdly into some hockey pad as he held himself over Sid, as he tried not to just thrust in all at once. Sid had other plans, it seemed, because he was pulling Zhenya closer with his heel, and knocking at Zhenya's elbows until his full weight was on Sid. His height meant he wasn't level with Sid's mouth in this position, but he could kiss his hair.

Once he was balls-deep, he cautiously pulled back and thrust in. Their chests were pressed together, nothing between them. Sid could take his weight, wanted to take his weight, so he let himself lean heavily against Sid as he reached for Sid's other thigh, changing the angle, testing it with another careful thrust. Manipulating the angle of Sid'd leg as he thrust again, Zhenya found Sid's prostate. Sid's whole body flexed against him, his abs tightening where they were pressed against Zhenya, his cock getting harder where it was against Zhenya's hip, his fingers digging into Zhenya's shoulders, his hole clenched around Zhenya's cock. 

"So good, Sid." It was hard to keep up the slow, deliberate rhythm, hitting Sid's prostate every other thrust. The slick tight heat, Sid's whimpers, the feeling of the nail marks Sid was putting into his shoulders, it was enough to make Zhenya feels dazed.

"Geno, you can go faster."

"Ssh, is for me from you, and I want slow. Want come from you come." And he did, but he also really wanted to be kissing Sidney again. He got his left elbow under his weight again, and leaned down to kiss Sid's jaw, his chin, his mouth. Sid's mouth was puffier, more chapped, like he'd been chewing on them. 

His hips and stomach were tightening, his orgasm was building. He wouldn't be able to keep up slow for that much longer. Zhenya groaned into Sid's mouth, and made three shallow thrusts against Sid's prostate as he licked into his mouth. Sid came with a whine, and Zhenya thrust until Sid's orgasm pulled him over too. 

He collapsed over Sid, face pressed into Sid's throat. His toes were tingling, he could feel the beat of his heart in his chest, and Sid's where they were pressed together. When he got his breath back, his stuck out his tongue. " _Two_ for you from me."


End file.
